


Giving the Tree the Trim

by th3d3adb0y



Series: Phil's Holiday Fest 2020 [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bee the dog returns!, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, They decorate a tree and are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adb0y/pseuds/th3d3adb0y
Summary: Richie convinces Eddie to get a real Christmas tree and they decorate it together.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Phil's Holiday Fest 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Giving the Tree the Trim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stardust44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust44/gifts).



> This is for the sweet Katie (@beverlysmarshh on twt)! Merry Christmas, I love you!!  
> Special thank you to @starcatkid for beta reading, you're a gem!

It had taken a lot of convincing on Richie’s part to get Eddie to go with a real tree, Eddie ranting about the possibility of bugs and allergies, etcetera. Now though, standing together in the tree lot, he ran excitedly from tree to tree comparing the fullness of the branches and the various shades of green of the pine-needles. Richie just watched with a smile on his face, nodding along to Eddie’s comments, resolving to let him pick the tree. 

After a half-hour, they were strapping a nice 7 footer to the roof of their car (a-not-so-modest BMW X5), Eddie eyeing the entire process before checking the straps for himself before hopping into the driver’s seat. 

At home they began the tedious process of placing the tree, trying not to trip over their hyperactive dog, Bee. They decided on placing the tree in the corner of their living room, far enough away from the wall to not risk a fire hazard. Earlier they had taken inventory of their combined decorations and decided to pick up some more ornaments to better fill-out the tree. Eddie hadn’t had many to begin with, having left the holiday decorating to Myra in the past. Richie, on the other hand, had a plethora of tacky decor he had found in thrift stores and garage sales along with some ornaments from his childhood. Now, they had a large bin full of ornaments, an interesting mish-mash of their personalities. 

Dressed in seasonal sweaters they decorated the tree, Christmas music playing softly from the speakers. Every now and then Richie would sneak up behind Eddie, singing along in his ear and wrapping his arms around him before moving to the other side of the tree. They placed the final ornament and stepped back, admiring their work. 

“It’s just missing one thing,” Richie told him, holding out a glass-blown star, one which Eddie recognized from the Tozier family tree. 

“When did you get this?” Eddie asked him, gently running his finger along one of the sides. 

“My mom sent it the other day, she wanted us to have it.” He explained, and Eddie smiled at him, eyes watering. “Do you want to do the honors?” He asked, offering the star to him. 

“Will you help?” Eddie asked, knowing he could easily reach the top with the step stool. 

“I’d be honored, Eddie my love,” Richie answered, wrapping his arms firmly around Eddie’s waist, lifting him slightly off the ground so he could place the star. 

Once he had been set down, Eddie turned to Richie, stepping up on his toes to kiss him long and sweet.

“Merry Christmas, Rich,” he whispered against his lips.

“Merry Christmas, Eddie.”


End file.
